The purpose of this project for the coming year is (1) to investigate the conditions favoring and the laws governing the learning of visceral responses in paralyzed animals, in free-moving animals and human subjects, and in patients; (2) to investigate the behavioral consequences of altering baroreceptor functions; (3) to investigate the behavioral, psychosomatic, and biochemical after-effects of exposure to severe stress; and (4) to investigate various means of habituating, or physically conditioning, animals better to withstand severe stress.